


Going Home

by StealthKaiju



Series: Music of the Spheres [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bit Dark Really, Historical References, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: ‘He’s a lazy bastard / Living in a suit’Going Home by Leonard CohenPrompt: Sin - Lust / Gluttony / Wrath / Pride / Sloth / Envy / Greed





	Going Home

‘Really Crowley, you’ve been in this bed for far too long!’

‘Says who?’ Crowley grumbled into his pillow. ‘I don’t need to go out – I know already this century is going to be an absolute shit-show – there’s no way they’re going to move from an agrarian to an industrial, urban society so quickly without a lot of people dying – and frankly I cannot be bothered to see that.’ He sighed, blowing a lock of hair off his forehead. ‘Paris was bad enough, but at least there the death was quick.’

Aziraphale sat on the chair by the bed, taking off his top hat and laying it carefully on his lap. ‘You can’t think that, not really.’ He absentmindedly leant to straighten the bedcovers. ‘There’s so many interesting things to see. I mean, you love technology Crowley: the bridges they’re building now, they’re wonderful, awesome things, truly inspiring…’

Crowley turned his head to give a scathing look. ‘I don’t care!’ he snarled. ‘It’s all built on blood, and I don’t care!’

Aziraphale took a deep breath. ‘There’s still so much that is-‘

Crowley gave a sharp-edged laugh. ‘I know you try to see the best in things, but let’s not lie Aziraphale.’ He sat up, red hair tumbling and dishevelled. ‘I know it’s awful. You know how I know?’ He flailed his arm to the side, pointing to the table on the side of the door, overflowing with old papers. ‘I keep getting commendations from the lower-downs. Nearly every other day. “Great work, Crowley” they say. “Really spreading that carnage and destruction, nice job”.’ His eyes blazed. ‘I got one the other day that congratulated me on my sterling work in India – mass casualties on both sides, bloodlust and violence, some of my best work.’

‘So that’s your plan is it?’ Aziraphale said crossly. He stood up suddenly, hands held at his side, shaking with rage. ‘Stay in bed, put the covers over your head, like a child hiding from the bogeyman?!’ He walked sharply to the door. ‘I’m giving you until that brat Victoria goes,’ he called back. ‘Then I am going to drag you out of that bed, even if it means burning down these rooms.’

He slammed the door behind him just in time to avoid a slipper flung at his head.


End file.
